


Offering

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mpreg, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: ‘I don’t normally do this,' the younger version of Uncle Luke says. ‘Gee, it feels good, though.’Gee. The small part of Kylo’s mind not addled by magic shrivels in disgust.(In which Kylo Ren goes back in time to resurrect Darth Vader, but pays an unexpected price.)





	Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).

The spell demands an offering of life as payment for passage through the vortex of time. Human sacrifice, Kylo at first assumed, quite naturally. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. But now here they are, and he can hardly remember having ever wanted anything else.

This young version of his uncle has golden hair and a smile like Chandrila on a warm spring afternoon. Peaceful. Wholesome. He’s smiling as he lowers Kylo back onto the Tatooine dunes, slick cock nudging Kylo’s hole but not yet pushing in. There’s a glazed look in his eyes. The spell’s giddiness has him in its grip, and as he teases Kylo with the tip of his erection, he says, good-naturedly confused: ‘I don’t normally do this. I mean, we’ve only just met – I hardly even know you.’ He pushes in, just a little, and Kylo’s body thrills at the stretch. ‘Gee, it feels good, though.’

_ Gee. _ The small part of Kylo’s mind not addled by magic shrivels in disgust. This is his uncle, alright, however little he looks like his older self. A well-behaved, well-mannered farm boy who’d be mortified to get caught swearing – let alone taking part in a sex-fueled, incestuous dark ritual aimed at resurrecting the galaxy’s most powerful Sith Lord. ‘Just fuck me,’ Kylo says, because he wants this over with, and also because he’s going to lose his mind if Uncle Luke doesn’t close the deal soon. He’s aching inside, desperate for anything that might relieve a little of this awful pressure.

‘I don’t want to _ fuck _you,’ says Uncle Luke, plump lips faltering around the unfamiliar word. ‘I want…’ But what he wants, he doesn’t have words for. He uses his body instead. He kisses Kylo deeply as he pushes in the rest of the way, tongue soft and slick, breath hot and wanting. He strokes Kylo’s cock as he fucks him, excruciatingly gentle, working him from shaft to tip and reaching down to tickle his balls with feather-light fingers. Kylo is lost. Drooling into the sand. Blurting strings of nonsense words that break each time Uncle Luke hits that place inside him.

They come at the same time, and afterwards, as they lie panting together Kylo feels an ominous ripple in the Force that says the spell is taking hold. An offering of life. It makes perfect sense now. Soon Uncle Luke’s seed will take root inside him, and soon after that, Lord Vader will walk the galaxy again.

It’s not how he thought this ritual would go. But – perhaps thanks to the powerful Force magic flowing through him, or perhaps simply due to post-release hormones – he finds he doesn’t mind the derailment as much as he thought he would.


End file.
